


死于春日

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Time Skip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 1187年的帕迈拉春日，库罗德想起一些往事。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	死于春日

每当人们同我提到1180届士官学院三位级长的结局时，很难不听出他们嘴上对我的奉承。多么天差地别的结局啊！他们先是这么感叹一般，然后再对比我与皇女的理念差别，以此称赞我思想的包容与先进，最后，在酒席间为我敬上一杯。我开怀大笑，不说什么，只是同他们一块喝酒。

他们从来都不怎么提起帝弥托利。在人们的历史书中，他只占很小一部分，并且永远都是那位落魄的王子，最后因鲁莽而曝尸战场。

战争结束后，我时常觉得抵不住睡意，不再像青年时期那般有活力了。离开芙朵拉后，我发现自己相当享受帕迈拉漫长的春夏，丝毫没有察觉春困会成为我日后的梦魇。我受不了芙朵拉的气候，要说为什么，那就是太过规矩了。在这方面，我是个很贪心的人，因此我更喜欢帕迈拉，我喜欢春天，也喜欢夏天，在这里，它们都很漫长，好像要过一辈子似的。在热气和温暖的眩晕中，我能看见永恒的希望在空中腾飞。

春天的时候，我坐在高塔的顶上，在东方香料的萦绕中看人们骑着飞龙经过。我很珍惜这样的时刻，这是战争结束的来之不易，也是我童年梦乡中唯一的眷恋。在这样的时刻，春天的困倦就开始袭击我，我就在层层叠叠的靠垫中睡去，不情不愿地做一些粘稠的梦。

帝弥托利曾和我提过法嘉斯的雪，下三天三夜，积雪到膝盖，马儿都寸步难行。他说，每一年，很多老人在冬天患上寒疾，好不容易熬过了最严峻的冬日，却在春天的开端死去。在那时，我以为这便是他最糟糕的死法，也相信这是帝弥托利最害怕的死法。

年轻的时候，我觉得我哪儿也不属于，尽管如此，我的身体让我成为了一名帕迈拉人。我习惯湿热的蒸气，习惯赤脚在草地奔跑，习惯龙背上的高空。在芙朵拉，我为了隐藏自己的身份，努力将这些习惯抹去。但记忆和过去的感受是无法抹去的，如果要我开口讲述，我舌头流出的一定是帕迈拉香料的味道。那么这张吻过东方泥土的嘴，在亲吻时候帝弥托利不会察觉不到。因此他说起故乡时，我没什么好奉还回去的。

另一方面，这样的行为，在我看来是很危险的。我认为，一旦一个男人对人频繁地谈论故乡，那么这些乡愁会在讲述的过程中缓慢地长成倾诉者的影子，通俗来说，这就是爱情的形成。如果我是旁观者，那么我会对帝弥托利的表现嗤之以鼻。但我不是，这就是问题所在了。

这问题在我生命里扎根得比我预料的还要深，一直扎根到了我的梦里。在芙朵拉将近十年，我从未见过大雪，却在帕迈拉春天做的梦里遭遇了茫茫大雪。这就是北国的雪吗？我思忖着，却不觉得有寒意。毕竟是梦嘛，我想，梦是没有实感的，雪也会变成暖的，既然雪是暖的，帝弥托利也不会因为冬天的寒疾死去了吧。

侍从把我从大雪中叫醒，通知说芙朵拉来的哥纳利尔女爵到了，在楼下的花园里等我。我很清醒地问侍从：今年是1187年，没错吧。侍从回答说：您是对的，今年是1187年。我飞下高塔，和希尔妲见了面，她没什么变化，主要是来找我抱怨家里希望她成为下一任家主的安排。我听了一会儿，问她：你去过芙朵拉北边吗？得到的答案是否定，希尔妲看出我所想的，只是说，库罗德同学，今年已经是1187年啦。这个话题便结束了。

这天晚上，我才愈发觉得那个梦的可笑，人早就在1186年死了，怎么可能再死一回呢。在古隆达兹平原，我也是这个想法，帝弥托利在我的概念里早已死去，怎么好不容易见上面，人又死了。生和死未免来得太迅速，在他身上像个笑话。

希尔妲的话开始在我耳边萦绕：他死的意外的普通，被帝国军包围，以枪突刺而亡。这就是了，太普通了，人们只记下死于昔日老师剑下的帝国皇女，于是也不会去记得死于士兵枪下的落魄王子。想到这里，我又忍不住嘲笑他来，看啊，帝弥托利，这甚至比死于春天开端还要糟糕。

等话说出了口，才发觉我不过是在对着月影谈空。帕迈拉的初春，我的梦里一直落雪，雪是暖的，很像叹息和泪，我不知道里面有没有属于我的那一份。


End file.
